Omega landing
by Kyleuchiha101
Summary: Omega Squad has been dispatched to a remote outpost with seemingly no problems. Join them as they fight for their lives and the planets future.


A/N Hey there ^^ for those of you who have read the first chapter of Itachi-Kun sorry but the plot bunny started hopping in my head.

~Odst~

-Odst Barracks. Piercing Eagle-

"Sir...About the mission. It sounds different. Usually we're guarding convoys or alongside a Spartan. We're about to be shipped off into a small outpost 2000 kilometers from 'any' Sentient being minus the outpost marines and us." A black clad figure breathed out.

"It's our mission we will do it" Another taller figure answered.

"All ODST on mission omega report to Pelican bay 12" An intercom rang out.

"Thats us lets go team." The Captain said.

-Pelican bay 12-

Heading into the bay the ODST squad saw 2 other teams. This was confusing as well. Being part of the elite division of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers(ODST) they were rarely sent out on normal assignments.

"Captain Ryan reporting for Pelican 17!" The newly dubbed Ryan told the Pilot.

"Hop on in Omega squad! We're headed to Checkpoint 457 so strap in it'll be a long ride." The pilot yelled to the squad.

-Somewhere between the Piercing Eagle and Checkpoint 457-

"Sir." A figure in the darkness whispered.

"Yes Mark?" Ryan whispered back.

"Do you think this will be different after all? Just another dumb marine assignment?"

"Maybe Mark. We won't know until we're there. You need your sleep. Your our sniper and we need you wide awake." Ryan said.

"Yes sir..." Mark said before slipping into a light slumber.

-Checkpoint 457 touchdown-

"Don't worry Charlotte we can jump from here!" Ryan yelled to the pilot as he leaped.

"Dang it boy!" Charlotte yelled back as the rest of the squad jumped out.

As the Pelican soared out of view the squad had their weapons up. It was to quiet. Even for a small outpost there should at least be rustles of footsteps.

Making a small hand signal Ryan moved forward holding his Battle Rifle up and waiting for Max and Spencer to take position at the door leading into the main base.

Kicking the door Max and Spencer moved through first looking through the digital aim on their Rifles.

"Max take Austin with you to the right. Spencer you and Mark to the left. Meet here in 15 minutes." Ryan said as he stealthily went straight down the hallway.

-With Mark and Spencer-

Around the corner they had met a fellow marine who seemed to have a small skin infection on his neck. Taking no warning the ODST went with the marine to the hangar where the others had split up.

-With Max and Austin-

"Come on! We would take the hallway where we get in a fire fight!"

Max yelled as he ducked under the bottom of a steel door. He and Austin had been walking along when they bumped into three marines. After speaking to them the marines had started convulsing. And what had looked like a skin rash had spread rapidly revealing a flood infection form.

Firing again Max ducked down to see Austin taking out his Battle Rifle and loading it. After loading it Max and Austin rushed out of their cover and each fired three shots into one of the infected. The first fell and the other two leaped. Max quickly fired three shots into the second flood form piercing the infection form and killing it.

The third form tackled the stunned Austin and slashed into his arm with the combat knife the former marine had owned. With the knife in his arm and the flood's tentacles wrapping around his neck Austin blacked out.

"Austin!" Max yelled while taking his Battle Rifle off semi-automatic and firing rapidly into the flood that had his friend. After killing the flood Max picked his friend up and ran back towards the hangar.

-With Cap. Ryan-

"Shit!" He was under heavy fire. There were five armed flood combat forms around the corner and he only had one frag grenade, one smoke bomb, and his battle rifle. He threw the frag towards three of the forms that were close together and brought himself around the corner. As the grenade exploded he fire three shots into another form and watched it fall dead. Sighing to himself he put his rifle down. Turning suddenly he saw a shadow on the wall and than black.


End file.
